fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Czerwone oczy
Izabela, Katie i Stephanie z nieznanych powodów wszczynają bójkę, w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Greta *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Katie *Mama Stephanie Fabuła : - Co się z nią dzieje? - wykrzyknęła przerażona Greta, kiedy Katie rzuciła się na Izabelę. : - A co się z nimi dzieje? - spytał z przestrachem Fineasz widząc jak brutalnie Stephanie i Izabela biją się z Katie. : - To przez ich oczy! - wykrzyknęła Milly. - Nie patrzcie im w oczy! : Buford szybko przewrócił jedną "wieżyczkę" nienazwanego wynalazku, która rozpadła się na dość duże części. Razem z Ferbem zaczęli je układać wokół dziewczyn, tak by uniemożliwić im ucieczkę. Katie, Izabela i Stephanie nie zwracały na to uwagi. : - One się tam pozabijają! - mówiła przejęta Milly. : - Może nie... - powiedział Fineasz. : - No to co zamierzacie zrobić? - spytał Baljeet. : - Moglibyśmy spróbować zrobić laser dobroci, którym poświecilibyśmy im w oczy. Może udałoby się cofnąć działanie... no właśnie... czego działanie? : - A czy to ważne? - spytał Buford. - Trzeba szybko coś zrobić bo zaraz będziemy tu mieli 3 trupy. : Dundersztyc już wydał Pepe polecenie. Dziobak miał zarażać spojrzeniem każdego kogo spotkał na swojej drodze. Przez to, każdy kto na niego zerkną, stawał się bezwarunkowym sługą Dundersztyca. Każdy zaczynał porażać oczami. : - Po prostu nie możemy zdejmować tych okularów, one ochronią nas przed ich spojrzeniami. - mówił Fineasz. : - Mi nie są potrzebne! Mój mózg jest dość wytrzymały by... - zaczęła Milly, jednak Fineasz jej przerwał trafiając ją laserem przypominającym pistolet na wodę. Podobnie trafił w pozostałych przyjaciół, a na koniec w siebie. : - To na wszelki wypadek. - powiedział. - Gdybyśmy... : - Za dużo napatrzyli się im w oczy. - dokończyła Milly wkładając okulary. : Wszyscy już "uzbrojeni" weszli do ogródka. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford strzelili w trzy bijące się dziewczyny. Dźwięki bijatyki natychmiast ucichły. : - Wszystko mnie boli... - wyjąkała Katie. - Co ja tu właściwie robię? Dopiero co byłam w centrum... : - A ja dopiero co wchodziłam do ogródka Fineasza, gdy nagle pomyślałam, ż fajnie byłoby rozwalić płot... Zresztą od rana czuję się jak pijana. - mówiła Izabela. Tymczasem Stephanie powoli usiadła i otworzyła oczy. : - Ha! Ha! Ale wy potargane! - roześmiała się. : - Lepiej spójrz na siebie. - odegrała się Katie z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Stephanie obejrzała się za siebie i natychmiast ujrzała swoje odbicie na polakierowanym metalu z nienazwanego wynalazku. : - Moje włosy! - wykrzyknęła. : - Ale co się właściwie stało? - spytał Baljeet. : - No... Byłam w centrum, a potem nagle znalazłam się tu. - powiedziała Katie. : - Nie pamiętasz co się stało? - spytała Izabela. : - Skąd! Ktoś mi może wyjaśnić dlaczego mam potargane włosy? I siniaki? I zadrapania... : - Biłaś się z Izabelą i Steph. - odparł Buford wzruszając ramionami. : - Naprawdę? : - A bo ja wiem?! - wykrzyknęła Stephanie, która rozplotła swój warkocz i próbowała doprowadzić swoje włosy do porządku. Nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. W końcu ręce opadły jej z rezygnacją. - Mam dość! Idę do domu! - powiedziała z irytacją i odeszła w stronę furtki. : - Byłaś najlepsza. - szepną do niej Buford. - Lubię takie ostre i ładne laski. : - Spadaj. - odparła tamta. : - Steph! Czekaj! - krzykną Fineasz, podbiegając do niej. Chłopak zdjął okulary i podał je blondynce. - Lepiej to załóż. : - To coś?! : - Ja to zaprojektowałem. - powiedział spokojnie Ferb. : - Są śliczne! - powiedziała Stephanie uśmiechając się promiennie, biorąc okulary do ręki i zakładając je na nos. - Dzień dobry pani Flynn-Fletcher. - rzuciła, kiedy Linda weszła do ogródka. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, spojrzała krótko na dzieci i poszła do domu. Za nią poszedł Fineasz z Katie i Izabelą. : - Chyba czegoś nie rozumiem. - powiedziała po chwili Milly. : Dundersztyc przymocował do wynalazku mikrofon i zaczął wydawać rozkazy, które osoby będące pod jego kontrolą słyszeli w swojej głowie. : - Znajdźcie cement i zaprawę. Zbudujcie pomnik wielkości mojego wieżowca! Zmieńcie nazwę miasta z "Danville" na "Dunderville"! Ii przynieście mi pizzę we wszystkich smakach. : Stephanie dotarła do swojego domu i zobaczyła mamę skrobiącą ściany domu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała nie tylko zdrapać farbę, ale i tynk. : - Mamo co ty robisz? Połamiesz sobie paznokcie! : Matka Steph odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią świecącymi się na czerwono oczami. : - Cement i zaprawa! Musimy zbudować pomnik! - powiedziała znudzonym tonem. Stephanie poczuła się jakby mówił do niej robot, a nie mama. Przerażona wybiegła z podwórka i pobiegła prosto do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Czerwone oczy"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *blog *deviantart